


he was a skater boy, she said "see you later, boy"

by vampirejanuary



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirejanuary/pseuds/vampirejanuary
Summary: Georgie gives Jon a skateboard for his birthday.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	he was a skater boy, she said "see you later, boy"

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a dream about this
> 
> title from sk8r boi by avril lavigne

“The fuck am I supposed to do with this?” asked Jon.

“Skate on it, duh,” Georgie said, holding out a second, squidgier package, “look, I even got you a matching shirt.”

Jon tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a brightly-coloured shirt.

“Skate and… destroy?”

At this point Georgie could no longer contain her giggles, and broke down into laughter at the shock and disgust on her boyfriend’s face.

“Why would you ever think I’d enjoy skateboarding?” spluttered Jon, “How much did you spend on this??”

“It’s rude to ask how much a present cost. Besides, it was worth it just to see the look on your face, even if you’ll never actually use it.” She paused for a moment, “I’m making you wear the shirt though.”

Jon sighed miserably.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” Georgie was almost crying with laughter.

Jon frowned from where he stood, wearing a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads, looking quite frankly ridiculous, but very safe. “Shut up it was a birthday present I can’t _not_ use it.”

“God you are ridiculous,” she muttered fondly.

With a determined look on his face, Jon stepped bravely onto the skateboard. He didn’t fall off immediately, and seemed very surprised to realise this. Once the initial rush had worn off, he then realised that he wasn’t moving. Not ideal.

“Georgie help I’m not moving”

“Yes I can _see_ that,” still giggling, Georgie stepped forwards to help him. “You need to push with your foot. Look I’ll just-“

Jon pushed the skateboard forwards _very_ enthusiastically and found himself suddenly very closely acquainted with the ground.

“Oh no.”

“Jon! Are you alright?”

He looked up at Georgie mournfully.

“I got blood on my skate and destroy shirt.”

Georgie blinked, then burst into laughter.

“God you are _so_ ridiculous.”

Tim glanced up from his work as he heard a loud crash from outside the door.

“Hey what the fuck?”

Jon opened the door, looking a bit dishevelled and carrying a skateboard. He held it up and gestured vaguely at it, “They don’t go down stairs.”

“Yeah no shit, Jon, why would you even try that?”

“I’ll admit I wasn’t paying a great deal of attention.” He leant the skateboard against a wall and started taking off his helmet and elbow pads as he headed towards his office.

“Since when do you do cool shit like skateboarding? I thought you were too busy being spooky to have _fun_.”

“Well there was this one statement about being crushed in the tube, and it really got to me, to be honest. I’ve had this lying about for a while, so I thought, why not?”

Tim gaped at Jon’s back as he walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

“I have so many questions what the fuck.”

“Hey whose skateboard is this?”

“Oh yeah, that’s Jon’s, apparently he’s secretly cool? Who’d’ve thunk it”

Martin looked as if Tim had just declared that the earth was flat.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember when the statement about the lady in the london underground happened in canon so like,, please ignore it if it's not canon compliant i just wanted to write about jon riding his little skateboard


End file.
